


La concubiana

by Izuna29



Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Au historico, Bendicion oficial del cielo - Freeform, Drama & Romance, HOB - Freeform, M/M, emperadores y principes, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuna29/pseuds/Izuna29
Summary: Dentro del palacio frió reside la solitaria concubina Feng   que pasa sus días mirando las nubes desde lo alto de un nogal  .hasta que un  día se encuentra con un guardia antipático durmiendo bajo su árbol favorito.Este accidental encuentro termina con su días pacíficos y lo arrastran a la oscuridad que envuelven a la familia imperial y su secretos.
Relationships: Shi Qing Xuan X He Xuan / Xie Lian x Hua Cheng/ Shi WuDo x Pei Ming
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	La concubiana

El mundo se congelaba con la constante nevada de los últimos días, entre el cielo y la tierra todo se había vuelto blancos. Cristales blanquecinos caían silenciosamente en el jardín imperial pintando el terreno de un color albar.  
En el medio de la nevada se podía ver dos figuras, uno alto y otra más pequeña. Los hombros del más bajo temblaban ante el abrazador frío, su aliento se cristalizaba en cada respiración y sus mejillas y nariz se tornaron rojas. Su rostro infantil repleto de inocencia poseía unos enormes ojos verdes brillaban con una calidez similar a los rayos del sol aun cuando era pleno invierno.  
― ¡Ten! – Sus pequeñas manos partieron a la mitad un bollo de carne y se la dio al hombre moribundo frente suyo.  
El hombre lo miró sin ningún cambio en su expresión, sus delgadas túnicas negras incapaces de darle calor a su cuerpo bailaron con el viento y sus largos cabellos negros que cubrían gran parte de su rostro dejaron ver levemente dos paredes de orbes dorados como el oro. Una delgada mano salió de sus angostas mangas y envolvió por completo la del pequeño niño antes de tomar aquel trozo de bollo llevándola a su boca.  
― ¿Está rico?  
― ¿Te gusto?  
Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre ― "Está delicioso.” La mirada del más joven se iluminó y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente más rojas.  
―"Entonces te cocinare más y te lo traeré"― El pequeño rápidamente le dio la otra mitad del bollo de carne y espero que el hombre se lo comiera antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y darle una brillante sonrisa.  
El mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos tratando de darle calor que no poseía a ese pequeño ser tan puro, las mangas delgadas de su túnica eran demasiado finas, pero por primera vez le encontró un uso. Con ellas envolvió al niño para evitar que más nieve siguiera cayéndole encima y se enfermara.  
―Hablas como si fueras una esposa.  
― ¿Esposa? ― el menor se acurruco en sus brazos sintiéndose completamente cálido aun con el frío clima ― ¡En ese caso seré tu esposa cuando sea mayor! ¡Así te podré cocinar todos los días! ―Enfatizó con suma alegría.  
Aunque fue suave, escuchó como el mayor río. El hombre lo abrazó y no dudó en acariciar sus cabellos ― En ese caso crece pronto, me moriré de hambre si sigues así de pequeño.  
El pequeño infló sus mejillas y golpeó el pecho del hombre ― ¡No soy tan pequeño! ¡Ya verás creceré y seré más alto que tú! ―Lo miró haciendo varios pucheros, pero no logró ninguna otra reacción por parte del mayor.  
Para sus ojos él parecía triste como si el solo caer de la nieve le proporcionará una profunda soledad. Todo en él era frío y sin color lo cual hacía que su corazón se encogiera de forma dolorosa en su pecho, quería hacerlo sonreír, pero sin importar lo que hiciera aquel nombre ya no le hablaba ni le sonreía. A su alrededor solo continuaba cayendo silenciosamente la nieve.  
***

Un suave tarareo de una melodía salía de los labios de un joven que caminaba despreocupadamente por un camino lleno de arbustos. Sus delgadas y viejas túnicas verdes con blanco danzaron con sus pequeños brincos.  
Como un espíritu libre sonrió cuando la brisa acarició su piel, se bañó con el calor de los rayos del sol que llegaban a su rostro y sus ojos resplandecieron cuando vio el hermoso cielo azul― ¡Que buen clima! – Se quedó contemplando por un largo rato aquel cielo y luego siguió su camino.  
Tras pasar muchos arbustos con flores llegó hasta a un enorme nogal de gruesa ramas y en pleno florecimiento. Sus hojas eran de un color blanco rosado muy diferente a los árboles con flores que tenían su auge en primavera.  
Siendo otoño y estando cerca del invierno, muchas flores se marchitaban, pero aquel nogal seguía haciendo florecer delicados brotes durante todo el año. Se mantenía en pie aun con los cambios del clima por eso le gustaba.  
Shi Qing Xuan iba subir por aquel árbol para sentarse en su rama más gruesa, pero su atención fue puesta en el "bulto" que estaba tendido a los pies del nogal ― ¿Un cadáver? ― No se sorprendió, no era raro encontrar uno dentro de la corte imperial. Todo aquel que se oponía al emperador su destino era la muerte.  
¡Brum! ¡Rum!  
Aquel sonido lo asusto a tal punto que brinco en su lugar, miro el "bulto" que seguía sin moverse ― ¿Estás vivo? ― Curioso se arrodillo para picar con una rama que encontró y comprobar su condición.  
De repente su cuello fue fuertemente apretado y su espalda golpeó la corteza del árbol. Un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios al impacto, pero no tuvo tiempo de soltar nada más porque una afilada espada se clavó a un costado de su rostro acallando cualquier sonido en su garganta.  
Shi Qing Xuan no se atrevió a respirar, aquellos ojos dorados que lo observaban carecían de vida, aunque eran hermosos como el oro más puro su sangre se congeló al estar bajo su mira. Pasó un largo rato antes de que aquel hombre lo soltara y volviera a acurrucarse en la tierra como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
Lentamente, Shi Qing Xuan dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire de su cuerpo. El miedo anterior fue reemplazado por enojo― ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – Hizo un puchero al ver que al hombre lo estaba ignorando.  
― ¡Eres un guardia! ¿Verdad?  
― ¡No puede andar atacando así a las personas!  
― ¡En primer lugar este mi sitio, vete a dormir a otro lado!  
El hombre se giró al verlo. Shi Qing Xuan siguió mirándolo molesto y señaló con una mano otra dirección claramente indicando que se fuera ― ¿Qué? ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan grosero!  
―...  
― ¿Un sirviente? ― el hombre miró sus ropas viejas y desgastadas –Un esclavo.  
― ¡No soy un esclavo! ¡Tampoco un sirviente! – Shi Qing Xuan tenía ganas de golpear a este guardia insolente, pero considerando su estatus estaba más bajo que la de un esclavo que perdió energía. Sin ganas de seguir pelando se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se subió al árbol.  
Ni siquiera la gran vista que tenía del cielo que tenía lograba hacer que humor mejorará y todo por un bárbaro que estaba durmiendo debajo suyo. Lo miró de reojo solo para descubrir que seguía dormido y los gruñidos de su estómago continuaban interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.  
― ¡Si tanta hambre tiene porque no vas a comer algo! ― Se quejó, pero fue ignorado completamente. La concubina Feng suspiro de nada servía pelearse con un idiota, pero un momento se sintió feliz de hablar con alguien, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se peleó con alguna persona y no pudo evitar esconder esa pequeña alegría en su corazón , sin embargo el júbilo volvió a reflejarse en sus labios.  
Los colores del cielo fueron cambiando lentamente con el correr del tiempo y tonos cálidos cubrieron toda su extensión, algunas nubes adquirieron los colores del atardecer creando un paisaje único.  
―Los dioses estaban de buen humor hoy – La Concubina Feng salto del nogal descubriendo que aquel guardia ya no estaba –Al menos sabe que debe trabajar― Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tararear otra vez la misma melodía con la que llegó.  
Los anaranjados rayos iluminaron su figura mientras pasaba por las altas residencias de las concubinas del emperador, pero en ningún momento se detuvo a contemplarlos a pesar de que eran hermosas arquitecturas no llamaron su atención, simplemente pasó de largo y camino por bastante tiempo hasta llegar al lugar más alejado de la corte.  
El palacio frio (1) era una pequeña mansión donde ni siquiera el sol de la mañana alcanzaba, sus puertas estaban viejas y desgastadas, parecían que se romperían al más leve toque, pero mientras cumplieran su función a Shi Qing Xuan no le importaba. Camino por un sendero de tierra que lo conducía hacia su habitación.  
Las hierbas que estaban altas en el patio le daban una aspecto solitario y sombrío al lugar, produjeron un hormigueo molesto en su piel, pero no tuvo más opción que soportarlo.  
Las paredes del palacio estaban algo destruidas y sin los colores brillantes como los eran las otras residencias dentro de la corte. Solo tenía una habitación y una pequeña cocina con pocos muebles. Para alguien que vivía solo era más que suficiente.  
Dentro de su habitación la Concubina Feng se acercó a un pequeño templo que contenía una urna (2) tomó el incienso y lo quemó colocándolo en el centro de un quemador, luego juntos sus palmas y dio una oración―"He vuelto Ge " "¿Cómo fue tu día?" "En el mío no ocurrió nada. Interesante “...Al terminar su oraciones, Shi Qing Xuan bajo la cabeza ―"Todo ha sido muy aburrido desde que ya no estas '' .―Su mirada se llenó de tristeza.  
Al mirar a su alrededor por milésima vez fue consciente de lo solitario que era su pequeña casa, ni siquiera el alma de los muertos se tomaría el tiempo de ver alguien que nadie recuerda.  
Al mediodía de la mañana siguiente la Concubina Feng se dirigió otra vez a su árbol favorito. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar reconoció que el mismo guardia del día anterior se estaba preparando para su siesta― ¡Oye! ― Llamó su atención acercándose rápidamente al lugar.  
Viéndolo de cerca, este hombre tenía sus cabellos atados con alta coleta con un mechón cubriendo unos de sus ojos de forma parcial, sus túnicas eran sencillas, pero completamente negras en pocas palabras un vagabundo.  
― ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Al emperador no le gustan los perezosos!  
― ¡Si te encuentran durmiendo aquí te mataran!  
El guardia alzó una ceja aburrido― ¿No estás haciendo lo mismo?  
Shi Qing Xuan se avergonzó al ser descubierto, pero lo oculto frunciendo las cejas ― ¡No es lo mismo! ―Se defendió ― ¡Estás a cargo de la seguridad del emperador y sus concubinas! ¡No puedes dormir, aunque nadie venga aquí!  
― ¿Acaso no sabes quién vive por acá?  
―No ―El guardia se sentó en la tierra apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol con la intención de tomar una siesta.  
― ¿No lo sabes? Shi Qing Xuan se acercó y se colocó al lado del guardia.  
―No lo sé ¿Quién vive acá?  
Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la Concubina Feng no le sorprendía que no lo supiera, muy a su pesar sólo unos pocos sirvientes chismosos sabían quién era en realidad y esos pocos siempre deseaban nunca haberse enterado. Miró al guardia que parecía quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, lo sacudió con fuerza ― ¡No te duermas!  
― ¡Cómo eres nuevo en esto te lo diré! ― Feliz por tener alguien con quien hablar, Shi Qing Xuan comenzó a explicarle todo a ese insolente guardia. No sabía mucho, pero no era ignorante, sabía a quién evitar para evadir problemas.  
― ¡Cállate , eres ruidoso! ― El guardia cortó su alegre explicación cayendo el regado de la Concubina Feng ―Déjame dormir.  
Las mejillas de Shi Qing Xuan se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí ante su inesperada acción. Nunca había conocido alguien tan atrevido e insolente que se atreviera a hacer eso con él. ― ¡No te duermes encima mío! ― Lo sacudió para alejarlo de encima suyo, pero el hombre era como una pesada roca lo cual sus débiles brazos ni siquiera pudieron correrlo.  
Sin embargo, Shi Qing Xuan no se rindió continuó empujándolo y gritándole insultos, pero era ignorado por el guardia. Tras una lucha inútil se cansado y observó a este "vagabundo" ―Eres bastante guapo para ser un maleducado  
Apartó unos de los cabellos del hombre para verlo mejor, sus rasgos eran finos, pero su actitud era de un completo bruto lo cual impedía que uno los notara, pero ahora que dormía su expresión se volvió sumamente tranquila permitiéndole observar esos detalles.  
Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una suave melodía. Esta era diferente a la que venía cantando en su mente, era un canto para hacer dormir a un niño, sencillo y lleno de calidez.  
Llamado por aquella melodiosa voz, el guardia abrió sus ojos y observó a Shi Qing Xuan. El día anterior la expresión de esta persona cambió de enojado a melancólico y hoy molesto a sumiso. Entre todas las que vio en tan poco tiempo solo su cálida sonrisa sacudió algo dentro suyo.  
Involuntariamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sus músculos rígidos se relajaron ante el suave toque que aquellas manos le proporcionaban.  
Un paisaje nevado emergió entre sus más viejos recuerdos holgando en la profundidad de ese mar blanco, su pureza ablandó su corazón, pero su alma lloró cuando una mancha roja destruyó aquel escenario.  
El hedor a la sangre proveniente de su mano no lo conmocionó, la satisfacción corría por las arterias de su cuerpo, sin culpa ni remordimientos ardió como fuerte llamas consumiendo todo su ser.  
La victoria que le había permitido el cielo sobre su enemigo se volvió un vació ante la inocente mirada cubierta de lágrimas que lo observaban con miedo y súplica. Su pequeña alma pareció haberse roto porque la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse de sus ojos.  
"¡Quiero morir!"  
Una fuerte sacudida lo obligó abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue "aquel molesto sujeto".  
Shi Qing Xuan volvió a empujarlo― ¡Levántate es tarde! ¡Quiero irme!  
El guardia se forma perezosa se incorporó y miró el cielo que ahora se había oscurecido. El sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas de forma lenta dejando solo pequeños rayos anaranjados ante su partida.  
― ¡Seguro serás despedido por andar de vago toda la tarde! ― Shi Qing Xuan no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo, aunque él también se había dormido en algún punto y recientemente despertó, había una diferencia entre ambos. Intentó levantarse solo para descubrir que sus piernas estaban entumecidas.  
Sin fuerzas iba a caer de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon en el aire. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un inexpresivo rostro, un sentimiento familiar se apoderó de su corazón por un corto momento.  
― ¡Por tu culpa se me durmieron las piernas! ¡Haz algo!  
―....  
El guardia iba dejarlo caer, pero Shi Qing Xuan se aferró a sus brazos ―Llévame hasta mi palacio―Exigió sin dar lugar a objeciones.  
El hombre rodeo los ojos, pero se dio a su pedido, le dio la espalda y permitió que Shi Qing Xuan se subiera en ella.  
― ¡Así que tienes un lado bueno! ― Shi Qing Xuan aferró sus brazos alrededor de aquel hombre y le dio una palmadita para indicarle que caminara. ― ¡Oye! ¡No me lo has dicho todavía!  
―Tu tampoco  
― ¡Dime el tuyo primero!  
―....  
― ¡Dime!¡Dime ¡  
―....  
―Ming Yi.  
― ¡Ming―Xiong! ― Repitió alegre Shi Qing Xuan ―El mío es…― Dudo, si supiera quién es en realidad seguramente nunca más quería hablar con él otra vez. Incapaz de alejarse aquel sentimiento que lo había sacado de su soledad optó por mentir― Solo Feng.  
―....  
Ante su falta de emoción, Shi Qing Xuan hizo un puchero ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no te alegras un poco más? ¡Acabas de hacer un nuevo mejor amigo Ming―Xiong!  
― ¿Mejor amigo? ― Ming Yi lo miró sin dejar de caminar― ¿Quién es ese?  
― ¡Yo! ― Se señaló así mismo Qing Xuan.  
―En tus sueños.  
― ¿Por qué eres tan malo?  
Shi Qing Xuan siguió regañando, pero ignorado completamente. A medida que se acercaban al palacio frío su alegría se fue desvaneciendo y ambos quedaron en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo.  
― Hasta aquí está bien Ming―Xiong.  
Ming Yi se detuvo ―Aún falta ― Señaló porque aún no veía ningún palacio, estaban rodeados por las altas paredes de algunas cocinas o lavaderos de la corte.  
―Aquí está bien― Insistió Shi Qing Xuan bajándose de la espalda de Ming Yi― A partir de este punto no debes avanzar, está prohibido que los sirvientes del emperador se acerquen.  
Ming Yi alzó una ceja ― ¿Qué hay más adelante?  
La comisura de los labios de la Concubina Feng se levantaron, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos ― El palacio frío― Murmuró en voz baja ― ¡Nos vemos Ming—Xiong!  
Descuidado y despreocupado se dio la vuelta alejándose rápidamente juntos con los últimos rayos del sol y su figura se perdió en la oscuridad de la temprana noche.  
Hasta que dejó de verlo, Ming Yi se quedó en el mismo lugar, sólo cuando el viento frío de la noche penetró su piel se dio la vuelta para regresar. Desató el cordón que sujetaba sus cabellos dejándolo caer libremente como finos hilos de tinas sobre su espalda.  
Tras pasar todas las residencias que rodeaban el enorme castillo que estaba en el centro, se paró sobre la base de una larga escaleras que conducían hacia las puertas de este palacio. A medida que avanzó deslumbró la figura de una mujer que sostenía varios pergaminos en su mano, su apariencia era hermosa y sus rasgos finos aun con aquellos documentos en manos nos perdían su elegancia estando ahí parada.  
― Se ha demorado su majestad.  
El primer Emperador de la dinastía Hen, He Xuan no ofreció ninguna explicación y continuó subiendo aquellos escalones. Ling Wen, su secretaria personal lo siguió en silencio hasta la cima del palacio.  
Al llegar las puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejándolos pasar.  
Los sirvientes que estaban postrados en el piso rápidamente y sin levantar la cabeza colocaron sobre los hombros del emperador una costosa túnica de seda. He Xuan hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirlo dejando solo a Ling Wen acompañarlo hasta su estudio.  
La habitación era sumamente amplia con pocos muebles, pero hecho de la madera más fina. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un brillante blanco y adornadas con hermosas pinturas de paisajes, en el fondo había un largo estante con libros, por delante estaba el escritorio del Emperador con algunos documentos.  
He Xuan se sentó en su silla y fijó su inexpresiva mirada a Ling Wen ― ¿Quién es la persona que está en el palacio frío? ―Preguntó al recordar repentinamente el murmullo de aquel sujeto.  
Ling Wen alzó una ceja algo sorprendida de que el emperador esté interesado en alguien ― ¿El palacio frío? ― Repitió incrédula, He Xuan asintió con la cabeza.  
La mujer se tomó un momento para pensar ― Respondiendo a su majestad, desde que asumió la corona ninguna de sus Concubinas ha sido enviada al palacio frio, en ese lugar no hay nadie.  
― ¿Estás segura? ― La expedición de He Xuan no cambió cuando hizo esa pregunta, sin embargo, Ling Wen notó cierta ansiedad en sus ojos que aumentó su curiosidad.  
―Respondiendo al Emperador, estoy segura, en el palacio frío no habita nadie,los criminales de la dinastía anterior que atentaron con el cielo todo fueron ejecutados bajo la orden de su majestad, incluyendo el príncipe heredero y su hermano.  
Los ojos dorados de He Xuan se oscurecieron y se desbordaron de un profundo odio que no pasó de ser percibido por Ling Wen. ― ¿Encontró alguien ahí?  
―No.  
He Xuan cerró sus ojos apoyándose su espalda sobre la silla, pensó en ese joven de aspecto desaliñado y llegó a la conclusión de se trataba de siervo de algún ministro de la corte. Pero aquello no lo convencía del todo, todos los sirvientes que estaban al servicio de un noble no vestían de esa forma tan pobre, incluso los esclavos no tenían un aspecto tan deplorable.  
―Ling Wen quiero que busques entre los esclavos y sirviente si hay alguien llamado Feng  
―Cómo su majestad ordene― Ling Wen se acercó al escritorio y dejó los pergaminos que tenía en manos ―Con respecto a la discusión que llevó en la corte esta mañana, su majestad debe revisar los escritos y dar su voluntad.  
―....  
―Y ...―Ling Wen sonrió ante el disgusto de su rey ― El general a cargo de proteger las fronteras, Xie Lian pronto ingresara a la ciudad imperial. Según su última carta estará saludando a su majestad dentro de dos días.  
He Xuan alzó una ceja― ¿Por qué razón vuelve?  
La sonrisa de Ling Wen se profundizó bajo su insinuación, He Xuan finalmente recordó dejando un profundo suspiro saliera de sus labios, espero que su ayudante no dijera nada más. Sin embargo, la hermosa mujer frente suyo enderezó su postura para su degustó y dijo de forma orgullosa.  
―Por el cumpleaños de su tercera alteza real, El príncipe Hua Cheng. El general Xie es su shifu (2) naturalmente vendrá a felicitarlo.  
―Por supuesto vendrá a sobre todo aconsejar a su alteza imperial sobre la futura emperatriz.  
En ese punto He Xuan dejó de escucharla, tomó uno de los rollos que estaba frente suyo y comenzó a estudiarlos. La sonrisa de Ling Wen se congeló al ver como el Emperador hacia una rabieta silenciosa para no escucharla.  
Acostumbrada a esa que se pudiera obstinado, Ling Wen se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención y mantuvo una postura seria.  
―También la Emperatriz Viuda (3) ha estado deprimida porque su majestad no la ha visitado, dijo que si no va a verla vendrá ella misma.  
La expedición de He Xuan se volvió sombría, sus manos apretaron el rollo en su mano ― No dejes que venga aquí. Manda un mensaje al palacio Tong Lu, iré a verla cuando el sol salga de nuevo.  
― ¿Está seguro? Solo busca intimidar. Si va solo la estará complaciendo.  
― Es mejor que este feliz y no interfiera en el cumpleaños del Tercer Príncipe. Por ahora la complaceré hasta que se aburra.

(1) el palacio frío es el lugar donde mandaban a una miembro de la realeza ya sea concubina o príncipe imperial por haber cometido un delito  
(2) shifu, es algo así como un padre adoptivo  
(3) la viuda emperatriz es la madre del emperador


End file.
